


Клубок проводов

by rc2204



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Humor, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc2204/pseuds/rc2204
Summary: Старскрим умудряется запутаться в тентаклях Саундвейва и не в восторге от этого.
Relationships: Breakdown & Knock Out, Soundwave & Starscream
Kudos: 6





	Клубок проводов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wire Wool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307340) by [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty). 



Это было унизительно. Хуже того, Старскрим был уверен, что Саундвейв сделал это специально. С какой вероятностью это мог быть несчастный случай? Авиакоммандер ступил на мостик в самый подходящий момент для того, чтобы споткнуться об один из протянутых тентаклей связиста и оказаться пронзённым наконечником другого. Прямо сквозь нагрудную пластину!  
Саундвейв запаниковал, беспорядочно дёргаясь в конвульсиях до тех пор, пока они оба не стали напоминать ни что иное, как клубок из проводов. Щупальца повсюду и отростки, тыкающиеся в него. Бррр!  
Это была еще одна вещь, которую Старскрим не счёл достаточно убедительной: Саундвейв _не паниковал_. Значит, это было преднамеренно! Разумеется, сам связист являлся образцом спокойствия и достоинства. Никаких проклятий и метаний, усугубляющих положение с его стороны. Он удалил из памяти файл, подтверждающий обратное. Это ни в коей мере не было его виной.  
Визор Саундвейва мерцал, слишком близко к лицу авиакоммандера.  
— Ни слова! — прошипел Старскрим. Если бы его руки были свободны, он бы с удовольствием оставил пару царапин на этой сияющей полосе стекла. — Что бы это ни было, я не хочу этого слышать.  
Но Саундвейв продолжил, воспроизводя фрагмент его собственного голоса.  
«Да... вызовите медика. Цена не имеет значения...» — связист оборвал фразу на середине, но Старскрим помнил остальное: _для нашего любимого лидера_.  
Нет, только не это.  
— Ты, _должно быть_ , шутишь!  
Саундвейв покачал головой. Одним из свободных тентаклей — как, во имя Кибертрона, у него мог оказаться _свободный_ тентакль, если Старскриму казалось, что по крайней мере дюжина проклятых щупалец извивается у него под бронёй, — связист нажал кнопку на коммуникационной консоли.  
Авиакоммандер сверкнул на него оптикой.  
— Это ты во всём виноват, — окрысился он. — И прекрати это делать! Щекотно!  
Саундвейв повёл плечами, весьма красноречиво сообщая, что понятия не имеет, о чем ведёт речь Старскрим, и любая щекотка является плодом его бурного воображения.  
— Мостик медбэю, — гаркнул авиакоммандер. — Медбэй, ответьте.  
— Угу? — отозвался Нокаут.  
— _Угу?_ — возопил Старскрим. — УГУ?!!  
— Ох, то есть... Приветствую вас, _лорд_ Старскрим, — поправил себя медик. На заднем плане авиакоммандер мог различить звуки, похожие на хихиканье Брейкдауна.  
Он не мог этого допустить, не мог позволить Нокауту и его колёсному громиле-ассистенту видеть их такими. Видеть _его_ таким. Это претило ему! Но щекотка не прекращалась, а от возмутительного тепла двигателя Саундвейва его собственная температура начала повышаться. Ещё немного, и кулеры Старскрима должны были сработать, из-за чего могло создаться _действительно_ неправильное впечатление.  
— Приказываю явиться на мостик, — рявкнул авиакоммандер. — И прекрати это делать! — заорал он на связиста.  
— Прекратить делать что? — поинтересовался Нокаут, но Саундвейв нажал кнопку отбоя, и разочарованное урчание, зародившееся в нижней части его шасси, распространилось вибрацией через тентакли.  
— Я сказал, _прекрати_! — завизжал Старскрим, но вибрация нарастала, проникая сквозь его броню и заставляя трепетать самые мельчайшие сенсоры. Щекотно, не то слово. Авиакоммандер задействовал свой вокалайзер, чтобы отдать очередной приказ, но к его ужасу из него вырвался только смех.  
Он всё ещё продолжал хихикать, когда Нокаут прибыл на мостик.  
Медик прогнал длинный и глубокий цикл вентиляции.  
— Восхитительно, — произнёс он. — Это просто бесценно.


End file.
